As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art multifunctional screwdriver is composed of a plurality of tips 1 of various sizes and forms, a handle 2, and a shank 4. The shank 4 is fastened at one end thereof with the handle 2. The shank 4 has a free end which is engageable with the tips 1. The handle 2 is provided at the free end thereof with a receiving slot 3 for keeping the tips 1.
As shown in FIG. 2, another prior art multifunctional screwdriver is composed of a receiving slot 5 in which two batteries 6 are provided such that the batteries 6 are connected with a bulb 8 by means of a conductive piece 7. The receiving slot 5 is incapable of accommodating a plurality of tips 9 of various sizes and forms. As a result, the tips 9 must be kept separately.